Who Am I?
by Fae 206
Summary: After the engagement, Blaine had one thing he was sure of, he was in love with HIS future husband Kurt Hummel, a gay relationship. However, when Blaine learns that she was actually meant to be a woman it's either become female again or die. Oh, and one last thing, Blaine, a woman, is currently pregnant with Kurt's, a gay man's, child. Can Klaine last? Kurtcedes/Blainechel/Klaintana
1. Chapter 1 : Miss Anderson

**Who Am I?**

**Note: **

Okay so I lied to you beautiful people when I said that I wasn't going to start any more but this is definitely going to be my last until, well let's give it until spring. I really hope you like this one as it still has it's fun supernatural element, but it's going to get deep into other questions and be more serious. I've NEVER done this kind of slanted pregnancy thing but I have seen a few around but they have always taken _Kurt_ to be the girl so maybe a little more balancing with this one. (not to say it hasn't been done before)

I love to say that I'm writing for myself as the main reason I write is to enjoy writing, but I get motivated when there are reviews or likes or alerts so any honor I would have of receiving yours I would be grateful for =D

**Chapter One: Miss Anderson**

"Mr. Anderson," Blaine's doctor said in a rather nervous manner, "I would like you to take a pregnancy test for me."

Those words. _Those_ were the words that would haunt any man and they were definitely the ones haunting the McKinley high student council president as he sat on the hospital bed in a hospital gown. It had to be some kind of joke, some kind of really random punchline to a joke he hadn't been listening to...or maybe his doctor had lost it or was doing some kind of projection thing.

Blaine was certainly going to do some background checks into what was going on here.

It wasn't until the male doctor moved that Blaine felt panic shoot through him. His doctor, Kenton Barnes, was someone Blaine had had many conversations with and was one of the most open-minded straight men in the Westerville area, but even this was causing a lot of unease for the medical degree holder. The doctor was holding a white pregnancy test stick in his usually stable ebony hands.

Blaine looked up and raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about? I'm a guy," He pointed to the stick as the doctor sat down and looked at Blaine before taking a deep breath in,

"We're not entirely sure..." he started as Blaine coughed, almost choking and looked at the man opposite him. He _was_ a guy, he had all the parts of a man and none of those that said he was a woman, his voice was _NOTHING_ like a girl's voice...not that feminine-style men's voices weren't hot...but...

"There is no way that I am _not_ a guy," he tried to state as the doctor sighed.

"I've been suspecting it for several years now," the doctor started as Blaine looked at him, _what_ was he talking about? "Ever since you were an infant, your parents have been checking in with a doctor to make sure that you are given what I want to call now as element Q1 shots. These are shots that will establish that the body and mind are of a man's instead of a woman's, if I'm correct these shots, unauthorized by me, have gone on for years and tripled in annual amount since you were twelve, which is the natural age a woman enters puberty."

Blaine's eyes widened, why had no one told him this!? He had been told by his parents for years that he had had to have those shots, ever since he could remember. Someone would come to his house on a quarterly basis when he was still young and then it turned into every other month and then monthly shots, until, at about thirteen, he had been given the tools to do it himself weekly. He had _always_ been told it was health problems, similar to diabetes.

"And the you know!?" Blaine yelled out, gesturing to that area with his hands.

"I'm still unsure, but I think possibly if your parents were prepared to go to these lengths with drugs then there's nothing saying that there wasn't gender reassignment surgery before they took you to me, the thing is Ms. Anderson," the doctor said as Blaine flinched at those words, "You are a woman, you are five weeks pregnant which is when you told me you got engaged, and you will need to be put on a new drug regime and _when_ you are stabilized on that, if you so choose there can be surgery."

Blaine blinked as he/she looked at the doctor, "I don't plan on changing the drug regime, I'm still a guy, I still _plan_ to be a guy, why should I _change_ what I've been doing?"

"Because, Ms. Anderson, it's killing you,"

Blaine froze, trying to take a deep breath in and attempting to understand the words being said, but the doctor continued.

"When we set up these drug treatments for people on _either _side of the line, we have to do so _at_ the correct age and _with_ the correct drugs, the harm that your parents thoughtless actions have done have made it so that you have to come to a decision and preferably this week so we can start handling the problem, you either go through with reclaiming your natural sex or you _will_ face some tough months of intense pain and more than likely it will not end with survival."

Blaine stared up at the doctor, wide eyed, he...no she, _she_ right? Wanted to tremble and yell and pretend that none of this was happening, "but my fiance, I think that he's more firm on being gay than being gay _with_ me."

Kenton frowned, taking a deep breath, "If that's true maybe he's not the one for you,"

Blaine looked down at _her_ hands, this was weird, this was too weird and at the pregnancy test placed in them, at least, if all of this _was_ true and not some terrifying nightmare then h-she would always have a little bit of Kurt in _her _life.


	2. Chapter 2 : Expectations

**AN: I think I'm going to work towards leaving it at least a week before updates (of course if I get a review I might have to re-evaluate because that means that someone out there is looking forward to reading more, no pressure though)**

**Chapter Two: Expectations**

Sam sat there in the Lima Bean, open eyed and open mouthed as if someone had, once again, predicted the end of time. His eyes gazed over the person in front of him, his best friend, and slowly, he reached out and took Blaine's hand. It was three days later and Blaine still didn't know what to think, all _she_ needed was comfort and support for right now.

"It's okay," he said, not caring if people thought he was gay or not. "Listen, no matter what _you're_ my best friend, guy _or_ girl, it's not that that's making me friends with you, it's that we have a bond, we like the same stuff, we have the same kind of mindset, you've helped me through things and I've helped you, and I'm going to help you through this, _especially_ when we're in New York next month."

Blaine turned _her _(god that pronoun would take a _lot_ of getting used to) eyes away, holding tightly to the cup of tea in front of her, no caffeine and the doctor had tried to tell her that. "I don't think I'm going," she whispered as Sam shot an eyebrow up.

"Dude, I mean...can I still call you that?" he asked as Blaine shrugged, "You have to be in New York, didn't you get accepted into NYADA, plus your fiance is there and that's better than any other reason you might think of, don't you wanna raise the kid with him?"

Blaine shot the blonde a warning look to keep quiet on that subject, "You've met Kurt right?" she asked feeling extremely nervous, "I mean, you and Kurt have been introduced to one another and you do know what he prides himself on,"

"I don't think sexuality has _anything_ to do with it," Sam looked into the honey-amber eyes, "Kurt fell in love with _you_, not your...dick, which I guess has to be removed," he commented as Blaine offered a silent nod, "Damn, this is going to be hard on you, but Kurt understands, I mean he's an open person and he loves you,"

"Yeah," Blaine sighed, "he's amazing, but he's also gay."

There was the sound of footsteps behind them and then quite a chirpy, excited voice, "What does me being gay have to do with anything?" the brunette asked as he dropped down into the seat next to his fiance, he took Blaine's hand in his own, "I just hope that you were talking about me,"

"Ye-yeah," the curly haired individual nodded, staring at the table as Sam tried to look away.

"Did I..." Kurt began softly, "Interrupt something private, I could come back if that's needed, I just..." he looked at Blaine who was acting weird and Kurt _knew_ something was wrong, "what is it? I hate when you act weird like this, remember at Callbacks and then when you were scared about the audition, I'm here for you, I love you, and it's safe, no matter what."

Sam shot the newly designated girl a look as if to say 'tell him'

"It's..." she struggled before none other but Bree came over, standing over the table.

"It's interesting what medical records can show," she smiled, curly a strand of her hair, for once not in a high pony, around her finger, "I guess that National losers can't be blamed though if one of their own," she laughed as Sam and Kurt gave her distasteful looks, "is only pretending to be male."

Kurt rolled his eyes first, "I've heard this a million times, yes I am flamboyant, yes I sometimes wear girls clothes, yes I was nicknamed 'lady Hummel' by a few people, but I am not a woman."

"I wasn't talking about you, though you are right, you really _don't_ have an appropriate fashion taste for a man, I'm talking about her," she said pointing a finger at Blaine, "according to some medical files in Westerville I went through this weekend, there's been some kind of sexual identity mix up."

Kurt looked at Bree as if she were crazy, "Blaine is not a woman and I should know better than anybody, I know girls like you try to antagonize others but just saying that _Blaine_ is _female_ is pathetic, first of all it isn't true, second, if anyone _is_ a woman you've got a lot better guesses than Blaine Anderson."

Kurt looked back at his fiance and caught the pain flickering over her face and the body language that told Kurt that this was a true accusation, but what the hell was happening? He knew very much so that Blaine was a guy, he had _had_ sex with him, but as Bree walked away with a smirk, Kurt looked back to see the broken pose Blaine was in and hear the words of comfort and encouragement from Sam.

Something was definitely wrong with all of this.

"Blaine," he said nervously, reaching out to try to take Blaine's hand and Blaine let him, but his fiance's hand was trembling, shaking so badly that Kurt had to tighten his grip just to not lose hold. "What is going on?"

"My parents wanted two sons so they forced chemicals into my body when I was actually born a female," Blaine got out in one breath as Sam looked away, _that_ was a pretty awful way of explaining it and he could tell by Kurt's very confused look that he didn't understand much of what Blaine had just said.

"You know the Andersons right?" Sam tried to start, he had been round to Blaine's house a handful of times and on three different occasions had met the Anderson parents, who were _very_ pleased that he was straight. However, the Anderson parents especially the mother demanded excellence and order and perfection and Blaine's father was _extremely_ sexist, it seemed also that he either didn't know or didn't care how his words were coming across. Sam waited as Kurt nodded with a trouble expression, Sam kind of figured they wouldn't be too pleased with Kurt.

"Well they decided that they wanted to have two sons, so when Blaine was born as a girl then," Blaine waited, keeping a steady gaze at the table as Kurt looked at her a bit creeped out by this, "they decided to do some physical surgeries as well as start injecting, what was it? Male hormone drugs?" he asked as Blaine nodded, "into her body to try to mask the case that Blaine is female."

"People can actually do that?" the Vogue intern asked, still giving this expression to Blaine that showed how weird he found this thing and even Sam could tell there was a slight amount of dislike, or even hate in those glasz eyes.

"Apparently," Blaine took over, "I went to see my doctor on Thursday and he explained that all of this had been happening without my knowledge for years, they're starting on new drug treatments soon and they are going to reverse the physical surgery so I will become a woman. My other choice would be to..."

Kurt pushed his chair back and rose before Blaine could finish with what she was saying, "I think I've heard enough for today, thank you," he said before looking at Blaine with such sickened eyes. Pulling the ring off of his finger he put it onto the table and then said words which he would deeply regret, "You're nothing to me now,"

He then walked out as Blaine tried not to break, a moment later and Sam was gathering the shemale into his arms, again not caring what the world thought.

Neither of them had _e__ver_ expected for _Kurt Hummel_ to act that way.

** Monday **

Tina was waiting at the front of the school that first day of the last week of high school, it was supposed to be a hard week for _any_ person, especially since the announcement had been made that this was without a doubt, the final week for the New Directions to exist. It was like saying goodbye to an old friend and Tina didn't feel so much honesty with that statement as when she looked upon one of her best friends.

"Blainey Days," she said before throwing her arms around the _girl_, "Hey," she smiled, hugging the _girl_ that she loved as a friend on such a deep level, "Are you doing okay?"

"Did Sam?" Blaine asked, looking around to see all the people staring at her, there was a flash of a camera, she was sure of it and somehow inside it was obvious, _everyone_ knew. Tina pulled herself closer to her friend.

"I'm pretty sure it was Bree, but it doesn't matter, it's not your fault Blainey Days. I mean, if I had parents who had tried to do that for whatever messed up reasons." Tina held tightly to Blaine's hand, leading her through the corridor which was filled with staring students, "It doesn't matter to me or anyone else in the disbanding Glee club, it's not about gender or sexuality or whatever, it's about the person inside."

Tina paused, glaring at the word on Blaine's locker, this was going to be an awful _awful_ week, "Is there any way that you-" she started to be met with a shake of the head, "then is there anything that I can..."

"It'll be okay, I only have to wait until after graduation right?" Blaine asked as Tina looked at him before putting on her queen bitch face.

"I am going to kill her," she muttered before noticing a guy with a slushy, why had it felt like such a long time since she had seen one, and then when it had first happened to Blaine that had been the rock salt incident.

"Didn't know that all fags were qu-" a guy on the basketball team started to announce but his hand was held back, slushy dropping to the floor as Sam brought the guy to the wall.

"Don't even think about it," Sam growled uncharacteristically, "This is finals week, shouldn't you be studying or something,"

"I'm not you," the man laughed coldly, "Why are _you_ here during finals? Do you actually expect to do worse?"

"No, but if you mess with one of our own," Jake threatened, "Then you mess with all of us". Blaine looked at them, not sure why they were standing up for him, this, whatever _this_ was, it was hard enough for him to face and he had no choice, but then the members of the glee club usually stuck together no matter what.

"Look, thank you," Blaine whispered, _her_ heart pounding in her chest, "but I think I can just take one hate filled week, I'm pretty good at defending myself and this happened to Kurt for years," god that name hurt in _her_ throat. Kurt? Yes, Blaine was expecting things to be difficult and a break from their relationship was an easy thing to believe but completely _disowning _her, not even wanting to be friends, a completely cut-off from Kurt's life, that felt more awful than anything else imaginable.

"Come on," Tina said weakly, "We have the advanced calculus final first," she said, heading off with Blaine in that direction.

**- Meanwhile -**

"You've been moping around here all day," Burt said gesturing to Kurt sitting glumly at the kitchen table, "I know when you're conflicted with something so spill, did the designer you liked on you know that Project Runway show lose?"

Kurt shook his head, he placed an arm on the table and pressed his forehead to it. "I ended the engagement, I also...told Blaine I didn't want to see...her...him...it again."

Burt looked puzzled at his son, not understanding at all what he was saying, "It?" he chose to say, "Blaine was trying to show you to someone? To introduce you, was it some kind of animal?"

Kurt shook his head, he felt so _so_ ill and his stomach kept flipping over itself, folding itself in half seemed to be such a natural action right now, "Blaine is a girl," he said straight out as Burt coughed, not expecting whatever he had just heard. "Apparently there was some kind of drug treatment that her parents put her on to try to make her a guy but it's not working or something,"

"And did she...he know that it was happening?" Burt asked, sitting down opposite his son, Kurt shook his head.

"She seemed upset and traumatized, I don't think she was aware, I don't think her parents ever said anything," Kurt felt the tears gather again, he didn't know how he was supposed to feel about this, "I can't believe that I was lied to, I can't believe that the relationship that meant the most to me turned out to be some kind of joke. I mean _I'm_ gay dad."

"Yeah," Burt nodded, "but during this time Blaine identified as a guy, he believed he was a guy and hell he looked like a guy. He thought he was gay and he was okay with it to be with you."

"It's..." Kurt tried to avoid eye contact, "Not the same. I don't know if I'm supposed to love her, I was gay before meeting Blaine, I've been gay my whole life and can't there be some kind of biological chemistry there or something. I don't know if I can _be_ in a relationship with a woman."

"It's understandable, your thoughts but let me ask you this, if Blaine was a guy and had some kind of birth defect or a disability that you didn't know of,"

"Then I'd stand by him, I love him, but she's a woman dad, I just...don't know if I'd be the same with any woman,"

"Just let it sit for a while then, you're allowed to feel how you feel Kurt, but you once told me that you pride yourself on being open-minded, on caring about people who are trying to be who they believe that they are, and you didn't ruin the relationship, you still left it open right?" Burt asked as Kurt took a deep breath in, the words he had last said running through his mind.

_You're nothing to me now._

Well that was definitely wrong, male or female, no matter what else, Blaine was Blaine and he, she, meant _everything_ to Kurt.


	3. Chapter 3 : Fall in love with the person

**Note: **Even though this doesn't have a single review :( I really enjoy writing it and don't worry I wouldn't have kept them apart for too long. I'm currently trying to read a lot of Glee fanfics so if you have a fic you want me to check out send me a PM (or attach it with a comment about my chapter here). Hopefully the favorites and alerts are a good sign for this story though =D

**Chapter Three: Fall in love with the person**

Kurt couldn't breathe, as more and more hours ticked away on the clock he kept thinking of all the things that Blaine had given him, all that they had had before becoming a couple, during that first stage of their dating relationship and then the progression before the cheating and then the forgiveness and the engagement and how _awful_ it had been for _months_ not to have Blaine's arms there for him. Finally Kurt thought about all of the things he had wanted for the future with Blaine, all those things which he was trying to figure out if he _still_ wanted.

Whenever Blaine was gone from his side he felt sick, it was a queazy kind of thing that moved slowly from his gut outwards into the rest of his body, sometimes it was numbed by the fact that soon Blaine would be in New York with him or that they would be married, but he just wanted to lye down next to the person he loved and be able to look at them from the time when the sun was setting until the time when the sun was rising again.

He _still_ loved Blaine and he knew that he always would.

Sometimes in friendships and especially loving relationships though, despite all the hurt and argument and tears, love still remained but was it worth losing. What did _he_ want though? Did he want Blaine Anderson, a woman..Blaine...Blaire? to be his betrothed or did he never want to talk to her again because of something that wasn't her fault! Love had no gender right? So, maybe he could still love Blaine and be considered gay...or...

The vibrating of his phone broke him out of any thoughts he could have had and he spotted Rachel's number.

He picked it up with a sigh, had she _really_ heard the news he had only heard the previous morning? Of _course_ she had, this kind of gossip travelled like wildfire amongst the glee groups...and McKinley...and Lima...and god, Kurt felt disgusted at _himself_ for not being there to support the person his heart had always belonged to.

"Please tell me this is some vicious rumor?" Rachel asked and Kurt detected a few mouse clicks, "Why have the Anderson parents acknowledged this?"

Kurt sighed, looking up at the ceiling and trying to pretend that this wasn't real but it seemed to gain more and more evidence as time went on. "It's not a rumor," he sighed before closing his eyes and stood up, walking to where there was a scrap of paper he could write on, "Where is the Anderson interview and stuff?" he asked as Rachel rushed out with an address, _god_ that site sounded so legitimate.

There was silence and Kurt waited, not daring himself to do anything more, he didn't want to break the silence and answer more of these stupid questions. Maybe he should really follow his words and leave the person he still loved and god, why did he feel so sick about it all...not about loving Blaine though he was terrified of stating it but terrified of never being able to tell her or commit to her.

"Are you two still together?"

There it was, the million dollar question and honestly enough Kurt had absolutely no idea how to answer that. No, right now they were not a couple but he wanted to be a couple with her, he _knew_ he was gay but then again he also knew that Blaine was different and was he willing to change his whole sexual identity to be with her.

"Last thing I know," Kurt replied deciding to answer this truthfully, "I told her that I wanted nothing to..." a groan, "do with her anymore."

"What!?" Kurt closed his eyes as he tried not to react to the brunette's shock and it sounded as if disappointment in him, "Kurt, you should at least try to be friends with her, don't you owe her that much. Blaine didn't even know that this was happening, it's not really fair of you to just shut her out...or maybe it's him like Unique, does she identify as male?"

Another exasperated sigh that he couldn't hold back.

"I don't know, she has to go through with all of these drugs or get taken off of these drugs and surgery, Blaine is _becoming_ a woman and it's just...what if her mind works differently to Blaine's, what if she's not the same person inside?" he allowed a tear that he didn't know he was holding back slide down his porcelain skin.

"Do you honestly believe that?" Rachel asked bluntly, "or are _you_ scared of being attracted to a woman and the world seeing you as straight?"

God, _how_ had Rachel Berry come to know him so well, he paused, "I..." he didn't even know how to begin, but it didn't seem as if he had to once Rachel had found out _that_ much.

"Kurt, are you sexually attracted to me, I mean, no not even sexual attraction, do you love me and want to date and marry me?"

Splutter.

How could he not when Rachel was asking him such a question!? He thought about the tiny brunette and how she had become less irritating as time went on, but still even if she was the most amazing girl on earth...which was becoming less likely now Blaine was a contender, he wouldn't want to date her or do the things that he still wanted to do to Blaine.

"No, of course not, god Rachel it..."

"And if I were a guy would you do it? If by some case of magic or...or something I _became_ a guy, would you want to date me then?"

Okay, this was a new question, and he didn't quite know how to answer it. Whereas he knew he'd feel a little more of a physical attraction between them had Rachel undergone that change he still couldn't be with her...him. This was Rachel and he knew Rachel as a girl so a male version, though tempting, wouldn't do him much good because he would always remember her as a girl.

"No..." he said slowly looking away

"So, would you rather date a male version of me or a female version of Blaine?"

His stomach was twisting itself in knots again.

His heart was racing too much for this to be considered healthy.

His mind however was clinging hard to the answer that he was beyond terrified of admitting.

"I'm gay Rach!" he yelled at the phone, trying to clutch hold of something, he heard the girl sigh on the other end of the line and his thoughts were running wild, it was all such a rush to him.

"Answer the question"

…

..

Damn, it was truth time and even though he _still_ didn't believe in a god he believed in something else, _Blaine..Klaine whatever you wanted to call it. _"I would prefer to date a female version of Blaine more than anyone else in the world because it's still Blaine. Even if the outside is different, he's...she's still the guy who I fell in love with, the person who took my hand and gave me courage and...I love her."

"Then tell her, it's not Blaine's fault and...I still believe you two will have a happy ending. Also, Kurt just because you have _one_ exception doesn't mean you're not gay and all of us who know will always believe in that and who cares what the rest of the world thinks."

Kurt nodded, he'd drive to McKinley and tell her and he'd stand by her, he _wanted_ more than anything to stand beside her their hands holding tightly, fingers interlaced. Rachel however became distracted by something and she left as Kurt pulled the phone away from his chest and smiled at it. It was going to be extremely difficult this time but if he could get Blaine back as his...girlfriend then they could handle it together.

There was a heavy knock at the door only a few minutes later as the brunette was starting to get himself prepared to go out, he pulled open the door and his eyes widened, "'Cedes!?"

"I thought you'd be here," she sighed before putting a hand on her hip, "You best be getting that tiny butt of yours down to McKinley to support her. I don't care if the two of you are friends or whatever, if I hear you repeat what Sam told me..."

"I was wrong, I shouldn't have said that to..."

"Hell to the no you shouldn't have said that. If God intended her to be this way and for all of this stuff to happen as much as you don't want to believe that, then somehow the fates brought the two of you together and you're a fool Kurt if you let her slip that pretty butt away from your own,"

Mercedes was looking at him with so much intensity but the Vogue intern knew that all of this was just because she cared about him and wanted what was best for him and Kurt _knew_ that Blaine was what was best for him.

"I was just going to go tell her, apolo-"

"That's my boy," she said before looking him over, "You need some more time or can I take you there now?" she asked as Kurt swallowed hard, so it was the time right now, it was the time to prove that who he was wasn't necessarily the most flamboyant gay to come out of Lima, Ohio but Blaine's partner. He nodded and the two took off in Mercedes' car towards the high school.

Kurt's heart was beating so hard and fast that he felt as if it may explode, he hadn't even been this nervous during his performance at the winter formal that ensured his NYADA entry, but he felt more happiness than he had since learning the news, the only problem was if Blaine rejected _him_. He got out of the car before Mercedes had properly parked it and dashed to the place he expected his partner (hopefully not ex-partner for very much longer) to be. Not the choir room but somewhere only they knew.

Tossing open the heavy door to the April Rhodes auditorium he dashed down the steps, "Blaine!"

He _needed_ her to be here, he needed to explain and ask for forgiveness, his eyes scanned the room and his heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach, "BLAINE!" he yelled again.

"Kurt?" he heard a voice from the side and his eyes lit up as he dashed to the person he loved more than he could anyone else, "What is it? Is something wrong? Is it..."

"I'm sorry," Kurt panted as he took her hand, "I just needed time to get used to the idea, to accept it and I'm sorry, I never meant what I said I was just a scared idiot and..."

"It's okay," Blaine said gently and Kurt tried not to cry, "I know that what is happening makes you feel,"

"Love," he looked up and saw how taken aback Blaine was, "I love you _so_ much Blaine, no matter what," he watched as she tried to understand what he had just said, she was so taken aback and in shock and Kurt couldn't help it, resting one hand on her cheek he leant in for a kiss.

Fireworks!

There was still so much passion and love shared between them and Kurt knew he had made the right choice, "I'm not straight but I want you to be my girlfriend and when we're ready I want you to be my wife."

The way Blaine smiled made Kurt feel free again, so much shared happiness.

"Really?" the newly assigned girl asked as Kurt nodded before kissing her again as Blaine let her arms hold him. Kurt knew in that moment that he wanted nothing else but this for his whole life, he just wanted to have Blaine and to love whoever _Blaine _was without labels or rules.

"Is there anything else you're not telling me?" he joked

Blaine took a deep breath and Kurt tilted his head to the side just watching her, "I'm pregnant,"

"Of course you are," he smiled turning a little pale, "Mine?"

As soon as Blaine nodded, Kurt leaned in with another kiss. No matter what he was never going to let this imperfectly perfect _woman_ go.


	4. Chapter 4 : The Future Blaire Hummel

**AN: **Thank you so much for the support on this fic ^o^ I have recently changed my update strategies to reflect what I think readers will want to see (and a review carries a lot of weight ;)). I am also working on a set of short stories to hopefully publish on Amazon. Still for any feedback you are willing to give I would be extremely grateful.

**Chapter Four :: The Future Blaire Hummel**

"Will you sit down?" Blaine asked as she looked up from where she sat at her future husband who was probably wearing down the floorboards by now. "Please, I don't think that you can..."

Kurt frowned as he looked around at the very small and practically empty private clinic waiting room, this was for highly sensitive cases and that's what Blaine's was, "I just...I'm edgy, I hadn't known that there would be photographers...it's just, what right do _they_ have to judge you?"

Blaine blinked choosing not to speak but the look, that _look_ could tell everything.

"Okay, fine, you win. It was worse for me to judge you and say those heartless words to the woman I love but it was a shock and...I just...can't they understand how hard this is for you?" Kurt turned to look at Blaine and took a shaky breath, "Are you going to..." he looked away unable to say it and Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever you're going to ask, there's a ninety percent chance that it's yes," Blaine gazed into _her_ Kurt's face and sighed, "Okay, no," she played into the disapproval in his eyes, "no, there's not...but..." Blaine sighed and lifted a hand as she gestured Kurt to continue, "Your question,"

"Therapy?" Kurt finished as Blaine sighed and nodded.

"I mean, wouldn't you do the same? If you were told that you were in my position brought up with chemicals shot into your body and a surgery that makes you believe without a doubt you're a guy and then get told that because a doctor finds you're pregnant you are actually, quite unmistakably, a woman...yeah, I think that Kurt therapy would be a good place to start."

Blaine looked down as she placed a hand on her chest and frowned, trying not to cry from the stress of all of this. It was just too much to take in. She sniffed as she tried to brush away the tears before they were noticed, she hadn't understood how impossible that idea was.

"What is it baby?" Kurt asked, picking up a handkerchief and wiping Blaine's eyes for her, "Honey, this isn't your fault you know and I love you, I will _always_ love you. There's nothing wrong with having to go to a doctor, I'll go with you if you want. You're thinking of doing this in New York right?"

Blaine nodded, "I just..."

"Then nothing has changed in that aspect, we'll be living together in the Bushwick loft until we get everything settled and we'll be sharing a bedroom and a bed," he grinned before letting Blaine fall apart, "at last right?" he tried to joke.

"So you're going to change your name right?" Kurt asked as he took a seat next to the woman his heart was permanently attached to and he smiled weakly as he noticed Blaine start to calm down.

"Ye-Yeah, Blaire, it's close Blaire Anderson I guess," she shrugged.

"Darling, there's no Blaire Anderson or at least _she_ won't exist for that long, Blaire Anderson-Hummel" Kurt smiled as he ran his finger over Blaine's wedding ring. Kurt placed his head softly on Blaine's shoulder with a soft hum and then listened as Blaine started to speak.

"Blaire Hummel," she said weakly as Kurt stared at her, "My parents were the ones to do this and I don't want anything to do with them anymore, I'll play along for the money but..."

"If you're sure then the Hummel family will have gained a wonderful and by judgment of your cheek bones alone, beautiful woman," Kurt kissed Blaine's lips again wondering if they would feel different when the body around those lips were changed. He hoped not, he could love Blaire if she was Blaine but he had to trust that Blaire wouldn't be someone entirely new.

"Blaine," the doctor called out at the side and Blaine's eyes flickered open to see that it was a woman this time, _yeah_ as if that would make things easier. "Is this the fiance?" she asked and Kurt nodded.

"Yes, I'm Blaine...Blaire's? Future wi-husband," he said before slapping a hand to his forehead, "Sorry," he whispered as the doctor nodded.

"I understand and it's going to be quite hard to get used to but I always thought that you didn't fall in love based on some kind of sexuality thing but you fell in love with the person and I think, from all I've been told, you two really love each other."

Blaine bowed his head and then took a sharp inhale as the two walked in and there on the screen were some files and a small picture but because it was in mini size they didn't quite see.

"So, I'm going to work with Kenton to get you all set for your trip to New York. Of course it will require a few weeks, up to four here before you leave and then a long term stay at a hospital facility unless you have a supportive..." she stopped speaking at that point as Kurt noticed the fear in his partner's eyes and kissed her cheek.

"Are you two getting married?"

"It's...undecided," Blaine said as she looked down sadly,

"I assure you that I just want what's best for Blaine," Kurt held one of Blaine's hands with both of his own, "When we have all of this figured out I really do hope that we can become a family but we're just worried about biochemistry."

"Biochemistry?" the doctor asked before nodding trying to understand, "I assure you Mr. Hummel, during this change from Blaine to, I believe you said, Blaire a lot of components won't get changed but a lot will. I highly doubt that you will find more than a surface level awkwardness and if your relationship has penetrated the surface there shouldn't be too much change."

"Except for breasts, a change in that area, and a large pregnant belly," Blaine said as the doctor nodded.

"Are you two interested in just some...computerized images of what Blaire might look like? Of course this certainly isn't guaranteed but also any changes you wish to have can be listed now and then talked to the surgeon about when that point comes."

The doctor made strides towards the computer and Blaine looked down quickly, her eyes glued to the floor. Kurt settled by her side, kissing her neck the way Blaine always liked it before whispering in her ear, "You want to see?"

Blaine nodded before biting her top lip, "You look first and tell me if it's okay..."

The doctor brought up the image as Blaine stared down not ready yet, she wasn't ready to reclaim what she should have looked like, but maybe this hadn't all been bad, if none of this had happened she most definitely wouldn't have Kurt.

A gasp...

And then silence.

Kurt put a hand over his mouth as he gazed in wonder at the computer screen, there was a woman there so much more beautiful and perfect than any woman he had ever seen before. She had a clear face, triangular eyebrows, Blaine's beautiful honey-amber eyes but that hair, that long black curly hair was the same as Katie Melua...but if possible this picture was twelve times prettier than Melua...or maybe that was his imagination.

There was nothing that looked like a guy or a cross dresser or former male about that picture and oh god she was so beautiful and even without those masculine features Kurt knew that he was made to love her. He was gay...or maybe even bi, but no matter how many guys he was attracted to, this girl, this woman would be the only exception and his true love.

"Is it bad?" Blaine asked as Kurt squeezed her hand,

"No, it's...you're still going to be beyond beautiful," he whispered as he wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulders and Blaine looked up flinching at seeing the figure on the screen.

"Am I unattractive?" Blaine asked as Kurt looked at the doctor.

"Is there any way that I can get a copy of this? I'd love just a picture copy of this so I can remind this woman what I have always known about her, she is without a doubt the most beautiful being on earth."

The doctor nodded as Blaine smiled weakly, looking a bit more optimistic, "I'll make sure to get you two copies."


End file.
